1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus measuring and indicating a distribution of speeds of moving liquid, flowing blood, or other moving portions within a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 58-188433 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus measuring and indicating a distribution of speeds of moving portions of a body. This prior-art apparatus uses the Doppler effect in determining the speeds. In the prior art apparatus, the use of the Doppler effect makes it impossible to detect components of speeds in directions perpendicular to directions of travel of ultrasonic waves. The undetected speed components tend to cause unreliable measurement and indication of a distribution of speeds.